<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstandings and more by sal_black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570685">Misunderstandings and more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_black/pseuds/sal_black'>sal_black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_black/pseuds/sal_black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds out that Remus has a crush, and even if he hurts himself with it, he won´t stop teasing Remus. After a while Remus has enough, because he can´t take it that Sirius does not seem to return his feelings. The following fight gets out of hand, and they have to piece their friendship back together. But do they really only want it to be friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstandings and more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don´t own the Wizarding World, characters and so on. Only the plot is mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already quite late, probably 11pm. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire that was lit in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had an almost empty piece of parchment in his hand, a quill sticking out of his mouth. At this moment the portrait hole opened, and James and Sirius came in, completely soaked after their quidditch practice. Remus looked up, but the next second he regretted it. Sirius’ shirt was sticking to his body and didn’t fulfil its purpose of concealing Sirius’ body anymore. Remus gulped and tried to look away, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off his best friend.</p><p>“Oy, Moony, whatcha doing there?” Sirius’ words woke Remus up, out of his trance-like state.</p><p>“What? N-nothing, I... umm... potions homework.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Sirius made his way over to where Remus was sitting and leaned over his shoulder. Remus’s hand shot forward to cover a small part at the top right corner of the page, but Sirius had already seen the small symbol. His heart skipped a beat. Right there, on this piece of parchment was the proof that one of his worst fears had become true. But he could never admit it. To nobody. After a few seconds Sirius had caught himself again.</p><p>“Oooh... Has Moony finally fallen in love? Hey Prongs, come here, have a look at this!”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing! You really don’t have to-” But it was too late. Sirius had already ripped the parchment out of Remus’s hands and shown the small drawing of a heart to James.</p><p>“Moooooooony! Come on, who is it?”</p><p>“Yes, come on, Pads is right! Who is it?”</p><p>“I’m going to bed, I’m tired.” Remus knew he couldn’t escape his friends forever, but for now he just wasn’t in the mood to argue with them.</p><p>“But it’s Saturday tomorrow! You can sleep in!”</p><p>“Good night.” Remus stood up, gathered his books, and went to their dorm. Moments after he had changed and gotten into bed, he heard the dorm door open and saw Sirius coming in.</p><p>“Moony? Are you asleep?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Okay, I guess you don’t want to talk. Good night Moony.”</p><p>But Remus couldn’t fall asleep. He lay wide awake the whole night, staring on the dark ceiling. His last small flare of hope that Sirius had any similar feelings towards him than he had towards Sirius had ceased. How could he be so excited for him, Remus, falling in love otherwise? It wasn’t that his feelings were new for Remus, he had just never let them take over. Sirius was one of his only friends, and he didn’t want to destroy that. While he lay there, staring holes in the ceiling, his thoughts got darker and darker. Now he wasn’t only literally a monster, he was also weird.</p><p>But if he had only listened a bit to what was happening around him, he would have realized that Sirius’s snoring was missing. Remus wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep that night.</p><p>The next morning the four friends went down to have breakfast in the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus both had dark rings around their eyes, for more similar reasons than they knew.</p><p>“Come on guys, I’m hungry and if we don’t hurry up there won’t be anything left for us!”</p><p>“The only occasion where Peter is faster than us: On the way to food!” James laughed and sped up to catch up to Peter who was already in the Great Hall.</p><p>During breakfast there was only one thing the four boys could talk about. Remus’s crush. Well, it was more everyone except for Remus who talked. James, Peter, and Sirius were thinking that it was about time for Remus to fall in love as it was their 7<sup>th</sup> – and final – year.</p><p>“But Prongs, you haven’t been in a relationship once in all our time here!” Remus knew it was hopeless to get them to shut up, but he might as well try.</p><p>“That’s different Moony! I love Evans! And I know she will love me back one day!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure...”</p><p>“Shut up Pads!” Both boys started to laugh.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea,” Peter said with a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Remus had a really bad feeling at the grin on Peter’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, come on, tell us Wormtail.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, let me finish my sentence and you’ll know what I mean Prongs! Well... We all know that Moony can’t lie at all –” Remus groaned and hid his face in his hands “– so we could just, like...”</p><p>“What? We could just what?”</p><p>“Pads, calm down and let Peter finish his sentence and you’ll know what he wants to say!”</p><p>“Thanks, Prongs, but you aren’t any better. Anyway, we could just, you know, guess who it is.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant!”</p><p>“Pads is right, that’s brilliant Wormtail. Moony won’t stand a chance!”</p><p>Remus groaned again. Of course James was right. He wouldn’t stand any chance against his friends. At least he was sure that nobody would think of the right person, so he should be safe. He heard the other three boys laughing and looked up. Peter, who had before sat next to Remus was now sitting next to James on the opposite side of the table. All three were staring at him. As if he were a criminal in an investigation.</p><p>“Okay, we will give you one last chance to tell us out of free will, otherwise we’ll have no other chance as to start the interrogation. So?” Sirius said.</p><p>Apparently, Remus wasn’t the only one who had thought like that. But okay, if Sirius wanted to, he would play along.</p><p>“I won’t tell you anything.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Try me, all of you.”</p><p>“Is she in our year?”</p><p>“Gryffindor?”</p><p>“Is she older?”</p><p>“Younger?”</p><p>“Is she pretty?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure Pads, the only thing you can think of is if she is pretty and in Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Shut up Prongs!”</p><p>“Guys, neither fighting nor any of these questions will help us! Remus meant it, he won’t say anything,” Peter interrupted the fake argument.</p><p>“You’re probably right, Wormtail, but what else could we do?” Sirius couldn’t understand himself. Why did he want to find out so badly who Remus’s crush was? He knew very well that it was only going to hurt him.</p><p>“Oooh! I know!” James sounded excited. “We should just ask him for the names! He doesn’t even have to answer; we will see it!”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try first... Mary? Alice? Molly?” But none of Peter’s names made Remus flinch. James, Sirius, and Peter took turns in thinking of people in the next ten minutes. Remus was glad that they hadn’t been anywhere close to the truth yet. He had even started to smile a bit because some of the people that they came up with were so absurd. As if he would ever feel more than repulsion for Bellatrix!</p><p>“Oh no...” James looked shocked. “It isn’t... No, it can’t be...”</p><p>“Who are you talking about?” Remus wasn’t sure if he was worried for himself or for James as James took a deep breath.</p><p>“It isn’t Evans, is it?”</p><p>Remus laughed.</p><p>“No, it’s definitely not Lily. And anyway, you know I would never take her from you!”</p><p>“I know, I just thought... But who else IS there?!”</p><p>“Uuuh! I know it! I know it!” Sirius started to dance on the spot, sitting. How could that even be possible? “It’s me, am I right?”</p><p>“Good one, Pa-” Peter hadn’t even finished his sentence as Remus jumped up, turned around and left, not caring about his chair, which had tripped over at his abrupt outflow.</p><p>“Did I do anything wrong?” Peter asked, worried.</p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t. It isn’t this time of the month yet is it?” James said, looking at Sirius for reassurance.</p><p>“No, it’s not for another two weeks. I’ll go and look for him.” Sirius was already leaving.</p><p>Remus was sitting in the Room of Requirement, in a corner, hidden by thousands of piles of anything and everything. Tears were running down his cheeks. What had gotten into him? He had never cared about Sirius’s teasing, not once in more than six years. Or maybe he had cared, but he was able to hide it. But today? <em>Probably</em>, he thought,<em> it is because until yesterday there was a tiny little bit of hope that he really meant it. That he wasn’t just joking. That he returns my feelings.</em> He drew his knees up to his chest and put his head on top of his knees. Why was his life so complicated? Not only did he have to transform into a brutal beast once a month, now he was in love with one of his best friends as well. Perfect. Fantastic. Brilliant.</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>Remus jumped and hit his head on the wall behind him.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sirius was coming into view from behind a pile of old and partly broken furniture.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean... you... you just ran away from us?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I just needed some time for myself.”</p><p>“Sure,” Sirius’s left eyebrow almost vanished below his hair. “Remus, I know you for more than six years now. We slept in the same dorm; we are best friends. Don’t you think that is enough to trust me? I know that you aren’t… <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>“I – I just can’t –”</p><p>“Is it because what I said? About...”</p><p>“You don’t understand! All of you!”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What I mean?! You don’t understand how it is to love someone and to know that they don’t love you back! – No! Let me talk! – YOU DON’T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE THE OUTCAST ALL THE TIME! KNOWING THAT YOU AREN’T NORMAL, THAT NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!”</p><p>“That’s how you think about us?” Sirius had gone very quiet. His voice was barely a whisper. “You think you are an outcast? That we don’t treat you like we treat each other? You don’t believe that I have experienced how it is not to be loved? That it doesn’t hurt James every time Lily rejects him? That Peter doesn’t feel bad sometimes because he’s not as ‘clever’ as we are? You think all of us have the perfect life and you are the poor little werewolf who has nothing and just because his crush didn’t jump in your arms the second you decided you liked her, that you will never be loved? I really would have thought better of you.”</p><p>“Sirius, no! I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p>But Sirius had already turned around.</p><p>“Oh, and for your information: Every girl would be happy to have you.” And with that he had gone.</p><p>“Sirius!”</p><p><em>Well done, Remus. Now you didn’t only ruin the only chance to talk to Sirius about how you really feel, you also lost him as a friend. Nice move. Sirius said every </em>girl <em>would be happy to have me. Well, that doesn’t really help me, does it? </em>Remus let out a dry laugh. How should he ever make up what he had said? <em>Could </em>he even make it up?</p><p>The whole Saturday Sirius and Remus didn’t talk to each other. Remus withdrew into the library and skipped lunch. During dinner he sat at the far end of Gryffindor table, keeping as distanced from his former friends as possible. James and Peter, although they didn’t know what happened between them, made no effort to talk to Remus after Sirius had shot them a death glare for trying. That night Remus spent as little time as possible in his dorm, and when the other three boys awoke the next morning, he had already left.</p><p>“Sirius, mate, don’t you think it would only be fair to tell us what happened between you and Moony? I mean, Pete and I are his friends just as much as you are, and now you’re…”</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to know. Really. And just to make that clear: <em>I </em>am not his friend anymore, and you shouldn’t be either.”</p><p>“But why, Padfoot, why? I mean, you can’t just go and tell us to break up with our best friend for nothing.”</p><p>“Well, if you really have to know…”</p><p>“We do! Right, James?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>And so, Sirius told the whole story. How he had come after Remus, and everything Remus had said. After he had finished, Peter and James were both staring at him, completely quiet.</p><p>After a few moments, Peter broke the silence. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. He was just exhausted and annoyed from our teasing. Remus would never do that.”</p><p>“Pete’s right, Padfoot. You probably just misunderstood him. Just talk to him –”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. He insults me – us – and I am the one who is meant to come crawling for mercy later? Won’t happen.”</p><p>“Sirius, we have annoyed him the whole time and you know how he is. And why he is like that. Sometimes he just can’t control himself. It’s not his fault that his… his… ‘furry little problem’ takes over sometimes. You know that.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“You know what, I’m gonna talk to him right now.” Peter, who normally waited for the others to decide what to do, turned around and left the dorm.</p><p>Sirius sighed. “I guess we have to come after him.”</p><p>When Sirius and James arrived in the library, Peter and Remus were nowhere to be found. They started searching the whole castle, floor by floor, but to no avail. After at least two hours of looking in every single room of the damned magic castle, they were ready to give up.</p><p>“I don´t think we´ll find them.” James said, exhausted.</p><p>“Yeah, you´re right. We should probably go eat- “</p><p>“Sssht! Shut up, I think I heard something.” James and Sirius began creeping towards a slightly glimmering, door sized, spot on the wall.</p><p>“… sorry I said that to him. You have to believe me!”</p><p>“I do. In your… predicament… I probably would´ve done the same. But what about Lily? Does she know it? I mean, after what you told me it sounded like she did.”</p><p>“That´s not helping Pete. You think it´ll make me less nervous next time I talk to her if I think that she knows? I´m not good at talking about my feelings and- “</p><p>“Hatchu!” Sirius was looking at James with his eyes wide open, a hand in front of his mouth.</p><p>“Pete, wait, I think I heard something.”</p><p>Before James and Sirius could even react, the camouflaged door flew open and in front of them stood a glaring Remus.</p><p>“What are <em>you </em>doing here?”, he asked, staring at Sirius a little too long for his liking. “How much did you hear?”, he added as an afterthought, now a little sheepish.</p><p>“So it´s Lily? You have a crush on Lily and you´ve got the nerve to lie to me?!” James´ voice was cold as ice and he looked hurt.</p><p>“No! I told you I didn´t have a crush on her! Pete, tell them that´s true!”</p><p>“He really doesn´t have a crush on her James. No need to worry.”</p><p>“But… what were you talking about then? About her making you nervous and talking about feelings and stuff? I heard that, so don´t lie to me!”</p><p>“I won´t,” Remus sounded very serious now, and also a little bit nervous. “Not again. So, I´m guessing you didn´t hear the part before that. The part where I told Pete that Lily asked me about my crush? I´m <em>friends</em> with Lily, James, and even though you probably won´t be my friend anymore, I still wouldn´t take her from you, ever. Even if you had no chance at all with her.”</p><p>“Why shouldn´t I be friends with you anymore?”</p><p>Remus sighed. He knew this question would´ve come eventually, but he would´ve liked to postpone the answer for a little bit longer. But he had promised that he wouldn´t lie to James again, and he kept his promises.</p><p>“I… need to tell you something. About me. And it´s… I don´t think you´ll like it. It´s just, I thought I could maybe just ignore it and be just kinda normal in one aspect of my life but I´m not and now I told Pete and I think Lily knows it too but they´re both not purebloods and they didn´t say anything but they weren´t raised like you and… Sirius were and now I´m just- “</p><p>“Moony, calm down! You´re overreacting.” Pete looked at James. “Believe me. It´s not as bad as he makes it sound. He´s… a little too involved to see it clearly. Just… say it Moony. Or should I?”</p><p>“No! It´s… I´m… I´m gay. Now you know it. You can go around and tell everyone, or just ignore me, or…” After Remus stopped talking it became dead silent. They were all just staring at each other until…</p><p>“Wait what?!” A high, squeaky voice exclaimed. James, Remus, and Peter turned their heads to where it came from. Sirius, who hadn´t said anything until then, was staring at Remus, his eyes wide open and some anger showing up in them.</p><p>“Sirius…”</p><p>“No! No Sirius this time! You´re telling me that all this drama, the screaming at me and the fight, all this for “I´m gay”?! Really?! That´s why you were dramaing, and telling me that you´re an outcast and I don´t know what else?! Because you´re <em>gay</em>?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU CAN´T BE SERIOUS! – Don´t even think about it, James. No puns now. – DO WE REALLY LOOK LIKE WE CARE?! WE ARE ILLEGAL ANIMAGI TO PROTECT A WEREWOLF FROM HIMSELF! WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT STEREOTYPES?! GIVE ME ONE REASON! JUST BECAUSE YOU´RE <em>GAY</em>? I wouldn´t have worried that much about myself if I knew I had a chance…” The last sentence was said so quietly that only one particular, very attentive, werewolf heard it.</p><p>Now James took over. “Sirius is right Remus. – Even though you could´ve said it nicer – and quieter. Seriously, I think the whole northern hemisphere heard you! – I don´t care who you like. How could you think that after I accepted that you fold your socks and sort them by colour?”</p><p>“I´m sorry. I just – we never talked about stuff like that and then… I heard other purebloods talk, not only those fanatics but ones who are nice to muggleborns and love creatures. I know it was stupid. I was just so scared to lose my only real friends.”</p><p>“Good. Now that that´s cleared up, can we please go and eat lunch?”</p><p>“You and James go on. Sirius and I still need to talk about something.” Remus shot a knowing look at Sirius.</p><p>“Fine” James, after looking between Sirius and Remus, turned around and followed Peter, who had already started walking towards the Great Hall.</p><p>“Wanna come inside?” Remus asked, pointing at the room he and Peter had occupied just moments before.</p><p>“Ehm… I… Sure.” Sirius entered the room and placed a muffliato charm on the door after closing it.</p><p>“What did you say?” Remus leaned on the teacher´s desk, his eyes resting on Sirius. Sirius bit his lip. Remus looked so beautiful, leaning there- “Sirius?”</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“No, before that.</p><p>“Ehm… I…?”</p><p>“Earlier.”</p><p>“Something like “JUST BECAUSE YOU´RE <em>GAY</em>?!” I think?”</p><p>“Sirius, don´t fuck with me!” – “Why not?” – “You and I both know that I heard you.”</p><p>“I… Then why are you even asking?”</p><p>“I´d like to hear it again… And I wanna be sure I´m not imagining things.” Remus´ eyes were fixed on Sirius´s.</p><p>“I said “I wouldn´t have worried that much about myself if I knew I had a chance” …”, Sirius said, slowly approaching Remus. Their eyes locked as both leaned in until their lips touched. Their kiss was light, and it only lasted for a second or so. But it was the best kiss they had ever had in their lives. Without having to say anything, they smiled at each other and leaned in again.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>